The Cliff Diving Incident
by xWon'tLetYouDown
Summary: What happened down in La Push, during the cliff-diving incident? Read to find out! This is a contest entry for ReD-cHeRrY-bLoSsOm. I hope you enjoy it!


_Hey Guys! Well, this is a contest entry for ReD-cHeRrY-bLoSsOm. This is what I think went down during the "cliff-diving incident" -sound effects-. So yeah, anyways, I hope you and your friends like it! I may have gotten confused, cause what I thought you meant happened was the tried to use him as a life jacket, but then he got away, somehow. So, sorry, if I got confused, or something )_

**Disclaimer-- -sigh- If I owned Twilight, trust me, you'd know it. **

**Seth's POV. (**_Yay, Seth!_**)**

"I GOT YOU NOW, SUCKER!" I screamed at the TV. I was playing Xbox. I heard someone shut the front door.

"Hey, Seth!" Jake called from the front door. I turned off the Xbox and went downstairs to the living room. " Hey Jake."

"So, Leah isn't home, is she Seth?" He looked kind of nervous.. I wonder why.

"Uh, no. She's hanging out with Nessie." He looked excited.

"Good!" He grinned. What was he thinking…..? Oh. My. God. It was too late to make a run for it, or text Leah. He had thrown me on his back and was booking it down the beach.

"Damn it, Jake! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope. It's cliff-diving day, buddy!"

"JAKEEE! Don't do it! I'll tell Nessie!"

"Psh. Nessie will never believe you!"

Finally he was at the top of the cliff. Man, we were doing the high one today!!

I looked and saw the entire pack. Oh Snap-shizzle!

" Ready for some fun, home skillet?" Paul asked me, and then burst out laughing.

"You'll never get away with this!" I growled.

"Okay, how are we all gonna use him, at the same time?!" Sam asked.

"Uh, well.. I don't know. Let's ask the shape-shifter gods." Jake and the entire pack got down on their knees, and began chanting "HOW DO WE ALL USE SETH AS A LIFEJACKET AT THE SAME TIME?!"

That went on for.. 10 minutes, maybe? Then finally they all stood up, and thanked the shape-shifter gods for answering their prays. When they weren't looked I Imed Nessie on my phone.

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Nessers! CLIFF DIVING! AHH SAVE ME!

Wolves777: OHMYGOD. COMING SETHY!

I waited patiently for Nessie to come. She was gonna be too late! CRAP! Jake was dumping salt water all over me, and telling to stretch. So, I stretched. Just then, I was being stretched around the pack. " Your fu-king kidding me RIGHT!?"

"Nope." Quil answered as I was stretched.

"Hey, Seth, If you die, can I have your Xbox?" asked Embry. I slapped him. He bit my hand. "OWW! You… mutt!" I shouted back at him.

" Hah, Not gonna work, I'm not Paul."

"Aw, Fiddlesticks." I grumbled. I heard someone screaming running up the cliffs.

"EVERYONE! GET SETH OF OFF YOU ALL, NOW!"

It was Nessie! I was unraveled from the Pack and thrown towards Nessie.

"JACOB BLACK! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU! DON'T THINK I'LL BE COMING OVER ON ANY OF MY SPECIAL VISITS ANYTIME SOON!"

Special visits? "EWW!" We all screamed. Nessie shot a glare at me, and continued screaming foul words at Jacob, and the pack. For the tiny thing we was, she could scream her head off.

"NESSIE! NOT THE SPECIAL VISITS! ANYTHING, BUT THE SPECIAL VISITS!"

"IF MY DAD COULD DEAL WITH PLAN B, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU CAN DEAL WITHOUT ANY SPECIAL VISITS FOR A WHILE!"

Then I heard Emily screaming, on her way up the cliffs. "SAMUEL!"

Sam jumped up, and ran trying to hide. Emily grabbed him by his ear, and dragged him down to her car screaming "THAT'S IT! THE PACK IS NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE LA PUSH, OR GO ON THE COMPUTER!"

We all groaned and yelled "YES EMILY!"

Nessie marched over to Quil and shouted in his face "OH, AND I AM SO TELLING CLAIRE ABOUT THIS!"

Quil looked like he'd been smacked. "NO! Not CLAIRE!"

"Too BAD!" Then Nessie made them all line up, and the each got a smack across the face. Jacob got slapped repeatedly, and I'm pretty sure Quil was in for it when Claire came to visit. Then, Nessie, completed this with kneeing Jacob, well, you know where, and then screaming "NO SPECIAL VISITS, EITHER! OH, AND I'M GONNA GET THE CANDY STASH, AND GIVE IT TO SETH!!"

They all shouted back "NESSIE! NO!" She didn't care, and stomped over to me. "Come on, Seth!"

I followed her down the cliffs, and back to my house, were Leah was already on the phone screaming at the entire pack.

I sat down, and thought _No computer? No Forks? Aw, screw it. _

I signed on, and thought _Time for some fun with Emmett and Alice._

_(A/N) And that's how it went down! -starts singing- MEET ME IN THE CLUB, IT'S GOING DOWN!_

_Oh snap. Anyway, hoped you like it. )_

_-- xWon'tLetYouDown_


End file.
